1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to golf clubs, and, more particularly, to an extension for a golf club for instructional purposes by a user while practicing chipping, pitching, and the like.
2.Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 1,557,156 (Gless) discloses an extension for a golf club, but the extension comprises a handle. That is, the golf club length is extended by an extension and the extension then becomes an integral part of the handle, with the grip at the outer end of the extension.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,565,070 (Edwards) discloses a two-part golf club.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,613,360, U.S. Pat. No. 1,634,082, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,634,887, all by the same inventor (Rigby) disclose shaft extensions for golf clubs. The grips are at the outer end of the extension elements. Essentially, the three patents disclose two-part golf clubs.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,895,369 (Blatz) discloses a telescoping shaft for golf club. The shaft includes a lock for the extension portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,697 (Hahn) discloses a connector for a two-piece golf club shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,528,660 (Kategian) discloses a collapsible golf club shaft. The shaft is telescoping.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,539,185 (Andis) discloses a golf club having an adjustable length shaft. The patent discloses a wedge system which locks the grip relative to the rest of the shaft so that the grip does not twist in the user's hands.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,714 (Smolinski) discloses a golf club used for training and practice and which uses a spring to divide the grip into two portions. One portion of the grip is fixed to the shaft, and a second portion of the grip is rotatable and includes a coil spring connecting the removable grip with the shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,378 (Sandford et al) discloses a quick connect coupling for a two-piece golf club shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,875 (Stanton) discloses a two-part putter with specific coupling elements for connecting the two parts together.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,438 (Candow) discloses a golf putter extension to allow the golf putter to be used in a pendulum type manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,619 (Napolitano et al) discloses a practice golf club having three telescoping sections.
U.S. Pat. 5,390,921 (De Ruyter) discloses a tubular golf club shaft extension element. The grip is positioned at the outer end of the extension element. The extension simply makes a golf club shaft longer, with the grip at the outer end of the extension.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,870 (Harrison) discloses a golf club putter extension to enable the putter to be used with the pendulum type stroke.
The present invention includes an extension which fits onto the grip of a golf club shaft, but the extension does not change the original grip. The extension is to provide the user of the club to confirm that the user's pitching or chipping swing motion is correct. An incorrect swing motion will cause the extension to contact, or actually whack, the user in the side. If the swing motion is correct, the extension will not contact the user, but will move around the user's torso during the swing motion. A very simple locking system is used to lock the extension in place and allows the extension to be easily and speedily installed and removed from the golf club.